icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
HC České Budějovice
|coach = Václav Prospal|GM = Stanislav Bednařík|name1 = AC Stadion České Budějovice|name2 = Sokol Stadion České Budějovice|name3 = ZSJ Obchodní domy Stadion České Budějovice|name4 = ZSJ Sdružené komunální podniky JNV České Budějovice|name5 = DSO Slavoj České Budějovice|name6 = TJ Slavoj České Budějovice|name7 = TJ Motor České Budějovice|name8 = HC České Budějovice|name9 = HC Mountfield|name10 = ČEZ Motor České Budějovice|dates1 = 1928 - 1948|dates2 = 1948 - 1949|dates3 = 1949 - 1950|dates4 = 1950 - 1952|dates5 = 1953 - 1957|dates6 = 1957 - 1965|dates7 = 1965 - 1992|dates8 = 1992 - 2006|dates9 = 2006 - 2013|dates10 = 2013 - present}} ČEZ Motor České Budějovice is a professional men's ice hockey club, based in České Budějovice in the Czech Republic. The club plays home games at Budvar Arena and plays in the Chance Liga. České Budějovice were Czechoslovakia champions in 1951. As winners of the 2007-08 Czech Extraliga regular season, they qualified for the 2008-09 Champions Hockey League. History Bandy era in České Budějovice The long history started in 1911, when group of young Gymnasium students devised a plan to build a bandy team. Their first hockey rings were situated exactly where Malše river merges into Vltava river. Obviously, it could happened only in winter, when the temperature was low and ice crust was solid enough to play safety. Since 1912 the team started to play under coach, manager, player and administrator Dr. Zdeněk Černý. They managed to play many matches till beginning of World War I. This world conflict surely meant deceleration of expansion in bandy. First World War victims were also players from České Budějovice, such Áda Schrabal, Karel Selinka, Jan Vrkoč and Leo Feigl. On December 3, 1921 spectators in town of Strakonice could see the first match in real ice (Canadian) hockey between teams SK České Budějovice and Strakonice. History of the club On 10 of January 1928 AC Stadion were founded by merging two clubs in the town - Viktoria and Slovan. The history of national elite ice hockey league begins in 1936-37. AC Stadion České Budějovice became a vital part of the league and produced many international players. First season they finished third after LTC Praha and AC Sparta Praha. The league included 8 teams and each team played 7 matches. In 1950/51 season the club started the decade with success with the Czechoslovak ice hockey league title, which is still the one and only in the club history. The fact is, that strongest teams from Prague lost their best players by ban thanks nonsensical allegations from communists. Since then to 1958/59 season they had mixed success in the league and their best was third place in 1952/53 season. In 1957/58 they avoided relegation finishing 10th. Next season wasn't any better and club relegated into 2. League which they managed to win and did get back to Czechoslovak league year after. Head coaches * 1936 - 1950 Václav Piloušek * 1950 - 1951 Jan Kališ * 1951 - 1955 Václav Piloušek * 1955 - 1956 Leopold Vávra * 1956 - 1957 Oldřich Hurych, František Mizera * 1957 - 1958 František Mizera * 1958 - 1959 František Mizera, Karel Bílek * 1959 - 1962 Zlatko Červený * 1962 - 1963 Zlatko Červený, Vlastimil Hajšman * 1963 - 1964 Vlastimil Hajšman * 1964 - 1965 Leopold Vávra * 1965 - 1967 Ladislav Pejcha * 1967 - 1969 Slavomír Bartoň * 1969 - 1971 Vlastimil Hajšman * 1971 - 1972 Luděk Bukač and Ladislav Pejcha * 1972 - 1973 Luděk Bukač and Emil Piloušek * 1973 - 1974 Vlastimil Sýkora, Slavomír Bartoň * 1974 - 1976 Slavomír Bartoň and František Neumaier * 1976 - 1977 Slavomír Bartoň, Ladislav Pejcha and Josef Květoň * 1977 - 1978 Ladislav Pejcha and František Neumaier * 1978 - 1979 Ladislav Pejcha and František Neumaier and Karel Pražák * 1979 - 1980 Josef Horešovský and Karel Pražák * 1980 - 1983 Karel Pražák and Petr Podlaha * 1983 - 1984 Karel Pražák and Václav Červený * 1984 - 1985 Václav Červený and Jan Šrámek * 1985 - 1986 Václav Červený, Jan Šrámek and Jaroslav Jágr * 1986 - 1987 Karel Pražák and Jan Šrámek * 1987 - 1988 Karel Pražák and Václav Mařík * 1988 - 1989 Karel Pražák, Václav Mařík, Jan Šrámek * 1989 - 1990 Zdeněk Uher, Jan Šrámek, Miroslav Dvořák * 1990 - 1991 Zdeněk Uher, Miroslav Dvořák, František Joun * 1991 - 1992 František Joun, Miroslav Dvořák, later Jaroslav Jágr * 1992 - 1993 Jaroslav Jágr and František Joun, late play offs Karel Pražák and Petr Podlaha * 1993 - 1994 Jiří Vrba and playing assistent Vladimír Caldr * 1994 - 1995 Karel Pražák and Vladimír Caldr, later Jaroslav Pouzar * 1995 - 1997 Vladimír Caldr and Jaroslav Liška * 1997 - 1998 Vladimír Caldr, Jaroslav Liška and later Jaroslav Pouzar * 1998 - 2000 Jaroslav Liška and Jaroslav Pařízek * 2000 - 2001 Jaroslav Liška, Jaroslav Pařízek, after 16. matches Jane Tlačil snd Jaroslav Pouzar * 2001 - 2002 Jaroslav Jágr and Václav Červený, and later on Jaroslav Liška * 2002 - 2003 Jaroslav Liška and Václav Červený and later Jaroslav Pouzar * 2003 - 2004 Jan Neliba, Vladimírem Caldrem, later Jaroslav Pouzar, after 33. plays Radek Ťoupal and Ladislav Kolda ; later in play offs Jaroslav Pařízek * 2004 - 2007 Josef Jandač, Milan Kupka * 2007 - 2008 Josef Jandač, Milan Černý * 2008 - 2009 Ernest Bokroš and Jan Tlačil * 2009 January - 2009 October Jan Tlačil and Milan Kupka * 2009 October Jaroslav Jágr and Milan Kupka * 2009 November - 2012 František Výborný and Milan Kupka * 2012 - 2013 Peter Draisaitl and Radek Bělohlav * January 2013 November 2013 Radek Bělohlav and Jaroslav Jágr * November 2013 Radek Bělohlav and Roman Turek * December 2013 - March 2015 Petr Rosol and Radek Bělohlav * March 2015 Radek Bělohlav and Martin Štrba * March 2015 - October 2017 Antonín Stavjaňa, Martin Štrba and František Bombic * October 2017 Martin Štrba and František Bombic * October 2017 - 2018 Marian Jelínek, Luboš Rob and Aleš Kotalík * 2018 - present Václav Prospal and Aleš Totter Actual Roster Coaches and Training Stuff External links * Official website Category:Czech ice hockey teams Category:Champions Hockey League 2008-09 Category:Czech Extraliga teams